Identity
Color Coding is based off 2016 nendo. Sara Mirena Momoko Aiko Megumi Maaya Marin Yuzumi Kano Tsugumi Momoe Soyoka Seniors 2nd Years 1st Years Others |-|Romaji= ima shika dekinai koto datte shitteite mo itsuka yarou tte atomawashi ni shite, bakka de kudaranai hitoriyogari wo nejirasete wa aseru hodo muda ni jibun oikonderu takusareta BATON otosanai you ni tsunageru koto dake kangaeteta kedo motomerareta IMEEJI nante kettobashite jiyuu de itai to katte omocchau koto mo arunda yo meippai hirogeta kono te ga namida de nurete mo nurete mo mitsukeru yo kitto AIDENTITI kuyashisa ni furueru chiisana sono kata ni mae no jibun kasanete nagusameta dakedo yasashisa dake ga aijou da to kagiranai tte kidzuita toki ni wa mou osokute hontou no jibun wakaranai manma mijuku na otona ni naritakunai kara mada minu sekai ni moshimo umarekawatta to shite onaji michi wo erabu yo nante kotaerareru no ka na? meippai nakiharashita hi mo omoide ni kawatte kawatte kagayaku yo kitto AIDENTITI kagirareta jikan kizanda yume tsukurareta RUURU tobikoeru Years yuuki Years motomerareta IMEEJI nante kettobashite Years jiyuu de itai to katte omocchau koto mo arunda yo meippai hirogeta kono te ga namida de nurete mo nurete mo mitsukeru yo kitto AIDENTITI |-|Kanji= 今しか出来ないことだって知っていても いつかやろうって　後回しにして、ばっかで くだらない独りよがりをこじらせては 焦るほど無駄に自分　追い込んでる 託されたバトン　落とさないように 繋げる事だけ考えてたけど 求められたイメージなんて蹴っ飛ばして 自由でいたいとかって　思っちゃうこともあるんだよ めいっぱい広げたこの手が 涙で濡れても　濡れても 見つけるよ　きっと　アイデンティティ 悔しさに震える小さなその肩に 前の自分重ねて慰めた だけど　優しさだけが愛情だと限らないって 気づいたときには　もう遅くて 本当の自分　分からないまんま 未熟な大人になりたくないから まだ見ぬ世界に　もしも生まれ変わったとして 同じ道を選ぶよ　なんて答えられるのかな？ めいっぱい泣き腫らした日も 思い出に変わって　変わって 輝くよ　きっと　アイデンティティ 限られた時間　刻んだ夢 創られた規則　飛び越える勇気 求められたイメージなんて蹴っ飛ばして 自由でいたいとかって　思っちゃうこともあるんだよ めいっぱい広げたこの手が 涙で濡れても　濡れても 見つけるよ　きっと　アイデンティティ |-|English= Now, I am aware of the things I can't do I say that I will do it one day and put it off My good for nothing self conceited ways aggravate me My impatient and usless self gets driven into a corner I must entrust this baton and not to drop it But I only think of how to tie it together I want my image to kick hard To break free, there is more that I think of With all my might, I will outstretch my hands Even if I get wet with tears, wet with tears I will definitely find my identity My small shoulders trembles with regret The me of before comforts me once again But, you say that I must restrict myself from gentleness and affection Although by the time I noticed it, I was already too late I do not know the true me It's because I do not want to become an inexperienced adult The world I have yet to see, if I were to have been born again Would I have answered with the same path? There are days where I weep my eyes out Change my memories, change my memories Surely my identity will shine There is limited time for me to carve my dream I will create a rule and jump over courage I want my image to kick hard To break free, there is more that I think of With all my might, I will outstretch my hands Even if I get wet with tears, wet with tears I will definitely find my identity Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics